Sé mía y seré tuyo
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Azel y Tiltyu se conocen desde mucho tiempo atrás, no simpatizaban muy bien. Pero aun así ambos se enamoran...


Una historia donde Azel y Tiltyu declaran su amor después de no simpatizar al principio...

_Todos los personajes, los lugares y algunas situaciones mencionadas aquí son propiedad de Nintento e Intelligent Systems._

* * *

><p><strong>"Sé mía y seré tuyo."<strong>

"No puede ser que tenga que convivir a diario con ese tipo, ¡es una molestia! Si pudiera deshacerme de él... lo haría sin pensarlo"-Vociferaba Tiltyu entre dientes mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Y es que ese día había sido difícil, más que por la batalla, era por su compañero de combate; ese chico pelirrojo que simplemente no le simpatizaba. Siempre, desde que eran unos niños, Tiltyu se las había ingeniado para molestar a Azel de una forma u otra, pero últimamente quién terminaba estresada al final era ella. Aunque lograba hacer enfadar a Azel con alguna broma pesada, ella se sentía a disgusto -quizá porque Azel no se enfadaba tanto como ella esperaba, un indicativo de que su broma no había funcionado como había esperado- con el pobre chico. Ya había recibido varias llamadas de atención por parte de muchos, pero, por su naturaleza traviesa, no podía evitarlo… ella quería jugarle un mal rato a Azel.

Por su parte, el noble de Velthomer, acostado en el pasto, veía el cielo estrellado; tal vez pensaba en su amor imposible: Aideen; o quizá meditaba en lo complicada que es una guerra, estaba cansado de esa situación… pero, ¿qué le podía hacer? Así eran las cosas y había que enfrentarlas como tal. Suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, se dirigió a su tienda de campaña para descansar de tan agotadora jornada…

De repente, recordó la mala broma que su compañera de batalla, Tiltyu, le jugó durante cenaban. Él tiene una fobia a los ratones; lo que pasó fue que Tiltyu tomó la cola de un ratón y la puso en el plato de Azel… ¡Pobre hombre! Aquello le pareció repugnante, cuando lo vio se sobresaltó y arrojó el plato, escuchó la risa picarona de Tiltyu, comprendió lo que sucedía.-"Ashh, qué infantil… ¡jamás encontrará marido si sigue comportándose así!"-susurró-"Espantará a todos sus prospectos de matrimonio y será una solterona amargada… pero, en fin, no es de mi incumbencia, sólo puedo decir: pobre de aquel que se case con ella"-dijo él para sí mismo riéndose.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el campamento debía moverse, así que todos levantaron sus tiendas y se dispusieron a avanzar. Durante el camino, Tiltyu se acercó a Azel y le dio un codazo en el abdomen:

"Pensé que esta mañana no despertarías del susto que te hice pasar ayer"-dijo Tiltyu sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Vamos, ya sé tus trucos y en verdad, necesitas superarte"-contestó Azel con el mismo sarcasmo.-"Oye, ¿por qué no vas con Lex, le haces una broma a él y así me dejas en paz?

"Ni creas que te librarás de mí"-respondió Tiltyu algo molesta. -"¿Por qué no vas con tu adorable Aideen a llorar?"-con esto siguió su camino por delante de Azel.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a esta?"-preguntó intrigado.

La estadía del ejército en Agustria no fue fácil: corrían peligro, ya que el país los consideraba enemigos y, peor aun, Grandbell (la patria de la mayoría de los soldados) los estaba calificando de traidores por falsos rumores en la corte real. Al final se descubrió que el propio padre de Tiltyu, el Primer Ministro Leptor, junto con Langobart de Dozel planearon tal calumnia y, además, Leptor dijo que su pequeña Tiltyu había sido secuestrada por esos traidores… Eso fue para Tiltyu un balde de agua helada cuando se enteró; estaba tan decepcionada de su padre y de sí misma. Azel, al verla tan deprimida, intentó levantarle el ánimo:

"Tiltyu, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero en verdad lamento lo que estás pasando"-inició él sonriendo.-"¿Sabes? Podríamos decir que estamos en la misma situación, mi hermano también apoya esas absurdas calumnias y…"

"¡Tú no puedes decir tales cosas! ¡No es tu hermano quien está iniciando esas absurdas calumnias!-interrumpió Tiltyu, irrumpiendo en lágrimas.-"Dime, ¿con qué cara me mostraré ante los demás? ¿Quieres que diga: 'hola, soy Tiltyu, la hija de aquel que los quiere matar'? No puede ser… Yo… yo soy una tonta por no haberlo sospechado desde un principio… sniff… quisiera estar muerta…"

"¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso!"-exclamo Azel mientras tomaba de los hombros a Tiltyu.-"Nadie de este ejército te odia por ser la hija de Leptor, ¿de acuerdo?"-Tiltyu se soltó de los hombros de Azel y lo empujó.

"¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada… Tú…tú…"-no pudo terminar su frase pues estalló en llanto y se fue corriendo de allí.

Por causas de fuerza mayor, el ejército tuvo que huir a Silesia, cuya reina les ofreció refugio. Era lo más frío del invierno, el clima en esa época es la más hostil de todo Jugdrall. Tiltyu se encontraba observando desde una ventana el paisaje blanco del mediodía… Azel, por otro lado, estaba en su habitación leyendo; se sentía extraño… hace tiempo que Tiltyu no le hace ni una broma. Pensó que hallaría paz cuando eso sucediera, pero ocurría justo lo contrario:

"Será increíble, pero extraño las bromas de Tiltyu"-suspiró Azel mientras cerraba su libro.-"No me gusta verla así, debo infundirle ánimo para que sea la Tiltyu que conocí…"

Azel salió de su habitación y por los pasillos buscó a Tiltyu; no la encontraba. Hasta que llegó a la parte de afuera del castillo. Había una nevada intensa, pero a lo lejos vio una silueta conocida que desaparecía mientras se alejaba. _"No puede ser, ¡Tiltyu!"_, pensó. Inmediatamente corrió hacia esa silueta que, en efecto, era Tiltyu:

"¡Tiltyu!"-se acercó Azel a ella.-"¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"

"Ya no soporto…"-respondió Tiltyu un poco calmada.-"Me iré adonde la nieve me lleve y donde nadie…"

Tiltyu no pudo terminar su frase cuando sufrió un desmayo, Azel alcanzó a tomarla antes de que tocara el gélido suelo cubierto de nieve. La llevó en brazos al menos hasta el interior del castillo, donde ya no pudo más (Azel no ha sido precisamente un chico de constitución robusta) y pidió ayuda para atender a Tiltyu, quien estaba pálida y fría, como la nieve de Silesia. Afortunadamente lograron restablecerla, cuando ella despertó se hallaba en su habitación. Al primero que vio frente a ella fue Azel, quien tenía un gesto de preocupado.

"Azel… ¿qué haces aquí…?"-la expresión de Azel se suavizo al escucharla.

"Qué bueno que despertaste, me diste un buen susto"-respondió él un poco más tranquilo.

"¿Por qué me seguiste a donde estaba? No debiste haberme detenido, debiste haberme dejado ir"-replicó Tiltyu. -"Se supone que no te simpatizo, se supone que debí darte igual"-Azel se acercó a ella, demasiado como para ponerla nerviosa. -"¡¿Pe-pero que estás haciendo?"

"Tonta, si te ibas de aquí, ¿quién me haría las bromas del día?"-dijo él mientras sonreía. -"Pensé que sería bueno cuando dejaras de hacerme bromas pero, siendo honesto, las extraño"

"Jamás imagine que dirías eso"-contesto ella sorprendida. -"Pero, me alegra oírlo"-dijo sonriendo.

Por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro… no se apartaron las miradas. De repente, Azel abrazó a Tiltyu tan efusivamente que ella se quedó inmóvil…

"No importa si tienes que enfrentarte a tu padre, yo siempre estaré contigo Tiltyu"-le dijo Azel. -"No importa si mil soldados quieren hacerte daño, yo te protegeré con mi vida. Te lo prometo, enfrentaremos esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ah… Azel…"-empezó a llorar Tiltyu. Esto alarmó a Azel e inmediatamente él dejó de abrazarla para quedar cara a cara con ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"-preguntó preocupado.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, Azel. Jamás imaginé que llegaría este momento porque… Azel, siempre me gustaste"-dijo ella entre sollozos. -"Siempre supuse que era a Lady Aideen a quien le dirías tales palabras."

"Podrá ser que Lady Aideen sea con quien aprendí a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Pero tú eres con quien descubrí lo que es el amor de verdad"-le contestó Azel. Con esto él se acercó y le dio un breve pero tierno beso a Tiltyu, después la volvió a abrazar y le acarició el cabello. -"Ahora quiero pedirte algo, Tiltyu: sé mía y seré tuyo."

Tiltyu correspondió a ese abrazo, sonrió y le dijo –"Ya soy tuya."


End file.
